


Life as Strawberry Sherbert

by PurpleReine



Series: Path-verse [5]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, F/M, New Week Appreciation Week, One Shot, Series, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleReine/pseuds/PurpleReine
Summary: Eugene enjoys how his life is, and is looking forward to what will become of it.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: Path-verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774459
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Life as Strawberry Sherbert

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: Let me know about the title. I don't feel convinced, but maybe that's just me.

Eugene Fitzherbert was standing outside, feeling quite uncomfortable. Not only was he wearing his three-piece suit, freshly out of his office, but he could feel the women that were around him gawking him. Maybe about 8 years ago, he would have loved this attention. Most likely his former roguish self would even walk up to them, sport his famous smoulder in hoping one of them would fall for his devilish charm. But that was back then, this was now. There was only one little lady he was hoping to take home that day. 

“Daddy!” A voice brought him back from his thoughts, “You came!”

The little lady was no other than his daughter.

“I sure did Sunbeam,” he replied as he squatted down so she could hug him, “I made sure to leave work early just for you! How was school?”

He grabbed her pretty pink princess backpack and wore it over his shoulder before he got a hold of the 4-year-old-daughter and made their way to the car. 

“A student joined this morning!” she exclaimed, “Her name is Ava and Miss. Bella let me help her! She’s going to be my new best friend!”

Eugene chuckled as he strapped her into her car seat, “Wow Luna, look at you! Already making a new friend!”

She beamed at him as he softly kissed her head and then walked to his side before getting into the driver’s seat. 

“Alright Sunbeam,” he said as he started the car, “We’re going to make a quick stop before going home.”

...

Looking over the last five years, he wondered how he ever got to be this lucky. Almost five years ago, he and his newly wed wife had been married for a year already. Instead of the typical anniversary shenanigans married couples usually do for their one year, they decided instead to buy a house. They settled for a modern Victorian house, just a few miles from their jobs. It is a two story house, with 5 bedrooms, a big kitchen, living room, dining room, and an office. A huge backyard with a garage and a shed. Eugene actually turned the shed into an art studio for his lovely wife, Rapunzel. 

After a few weeks or so of moving in, they were slapped in the face with a huge surprise. He and Rapunzel found out that they were pregnant with their first child. Of course, Eugene was the one who told her she was pregnant. Thanks to their mess of friends who found out before they even did. Needless to say, being Eugene, he was there for everything. Even if he wasn’t really required to go or be involved with whatever there was, he was always there making sure both Rapunzel and their baby were okay. He would even go to the group therapies for the mothers and be the only male in attendance. 

One sunny afternoon, after three hours of labor, Rapunzel gave birth to a beautiful girl. Green eyes like her mother, dark brown hair like her father. Eugene, along with Rapunzel’s mother, were in the delivery room with her. While her father, and Eugene’s parents were in the waiting-room eager to meet their first grandchild. It was a close call, Rapunzel being tiny and all. She had a hard time pushing, that the doctor suggested if she couldn’t push it would be best to do c-section delivery. That alone gave Rapunzel the strength, both Eugene and Arianna’s hands can vouch for that, to push and manage to deliver their beautiful baby girl. 

And thus, Eleanor “Luna” Fitzherbert was born.

…

After their little stop at the bakery, Eugene had pulled into their driveway of his home. He helped Luna out her seat and she went running into the house. 

“Mommy,” she called out, “We’re home!”

Luna dropped her backpack on the ground and went to the kitchen where her mother was. 

“That’s great!” Rapunzel said as she hugged her back, “Where’s Daddy?”

Eugene had just walked in and placed his things on the counter and walked behind her before he wrapped his arms around.

“Right here, Sunshine,” he said as he felt his wife relaxed into his arms, “Miss me much?”

“Always,” she said as she turned and gave him a quick kiss and went back to cooking dinner.

Eugene took this moment to study his wife. She had her hair in a braid crown with some strands framing her face. A yellow shirt under some denim overalls and of course, she was barefoot. Not only that, but she was in full bloom. Unlike last time, she actually found out she was once again pregnant on her own. Luna had gotten very needy of Rapunzel and would not leave her side whatsoever. Even if Eugene tried to peel her away from Rapunzel, Luna will throw a fit. One day, Rapunzel was talking to a client who happened to be pregnant and mentioned how her child stopped being needy once he was told about the baby. That same evening, Rapunzel took a pregnancy test and saw that it was positive. A few months later, they received even bigger news. During one of their checkups, the doctor revealed that Rapunzel was carrying twins! 

Eugene smiled to himself before wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling her neck. His hands gently rubbing her belly. Out of all the looks Rapunzel has sported since meeting her, Pregnant Rapunzel has been his favorite. Every Time he saw her, he could not resist the urge to touch her stomach. Especially now, when she was in full bloom and was due any moment now. The doctor said that even though she has about three more weeks to go, there could be a chance that she may deliver the twins sooner. Ever since the doctor explained that to them, they decided for her to begin her maternity leave earlier than they had planned. 

“Can I help you?” she asked as he continued to rub her belly, “I’m trying to cook here.”

Eugene gives her a kiss and lets go.

“How was your day, Sunshine?” He asked.

“Well,” she responded, “After I dropped off Luna at school, I took a walk around the block. And then I painted a little-- don’t worry I did it outside the studio.”

As much as Rapunzel enjoys painting during her free time, the smells of the paints have gotten to her since pregnancy. Instead of stopping painting altogether, Eugene insisted her to paint outside where she could also get fresh air. 

“Oh!” she exclaimed, “Eleanor came and made me some lunch. So that was a nice surprise!”

“Mom came over?” Eugene asked, “I asked her out for lunch and she said she was busy!” 

Rapunzel laughed as Eugene sulked. 

“You hear that Luna?” he turned to his daughter who was trying to break into the cookie jar, “Grandma loves Mommy more than me!”

“Eugene, I’m practically carrying her litter of grandchildren,” she responded with a laugh, “She also brought me some flowers that she had promised me, and even helped me plant them in the garden afterwards.”

“Well that explains everything,” he chuckled as he picked up the small box from the counter, “Mom texted me saying to bring these home for you.”

He opened the box and revealed a dozen cupcakes. Rapunzel gasped and hugged him.

“Eugene!” she said, “She shouldn’t have. I mentioned a cupcake earlier that looked delicious.”

“Can I have one?” Luna asked tugging on Eugene’s pant leg, “Pwease?”

“Of course you can, Sunbeam,” he said, “But after dinner, okay?”

On cue, dinner was ready. Eugene helped set the table while Rapunzel helped Luna wash her hands. And soon, the little family ate.

…

After dinner, the family was in the living room where Eugene was going through paperwork while Rapunzel was sitting on the floor by the coffee table helping Luna with her homework packet. This week, she was learning about the letter ‘E.’ 

“Alright Luna,” Rapunzel said, “You need to come up with five words that start with ‘E’. What can you think of?”

Between the words, elephant, ear, egg, earth and asking whether the word unicorn started with the letter ‘E’, Rapunzel winced for a second and placed her hand on her stomach causing Eugene to rush to her side.

“Are you okay, Darling?” he asked as he helped her up, “You’re not going into labor, are you?”

“No,” she replied as she slowly sat on the couch and rubbed her belly, “One of them just kicked me near the bladder, is all.”

He sighed with relief and sat next to her and rubbed her belly softly. 

“Do you need anything?” he asked, “Water, tea, another cupcake?”

“No, no,” she replied and led out a small yawn, “I’m fine. But I think it’s someone’s bedtime. And I’m not just talking about Luna.”

Eugene chuckled and turned to Luna who was also rubbing Rapunzel’s belly.

“Come on Luna,” he said, “Let’s get you ready for bed.”

“Is Mommy okay?” Luna asked wide eyed.

“Yes Luna,” Rapunzel replied as she hugged her, “One of the babies kicked, but I’m alright.”

They walked upstairs and got ready for bed. Eugene took a shower while Rapunzel was getting Luna ready for bed. After bathing Luna, Rapunzel let Eugene tuck her in while she got ready for bed herself. 

“Alright Sunbeam,” he said once Luna got comfortable in bed, “You tucked in nice and tight?”

“Ummm,” she thought out loud, “Yes!”

“Anything else you need?” he asked, “Water, stuffed animal, bathroom?”

“Nope!” she replied with a yawn, “I have my teddy bear, I’m not thirsty and no bathroom.”

“Goodnight Luna, sweet dreams,” Eugene said softly before kissing her forehead, “We’ll see you in the morning.”

“Good night, Daddy,” she replied as she drifted off to sleep. Eugene looked at her for a moment with a smile and closed the door behind him. 

...

Making his way back to their bedroom, Eugene found Rapunzel already settled in bed with a book in her hands and her side lamp on. He crawled into bed and his hands slowly snaked around Rapunzel and he carefully brought her in for a snuggle. Rapunzel placed her book on the nightstand and let him pull her into his chest while his protective arms held her safely. 

Eugene then cupped her face and brushed his lips softly. His lips were filled with longing, causing Rapunzel to let out a small mewl sound as he bit her lower lip. He kissed her along her jaw, ear. He left a trail down her neck, finding her pulse causing her to mewl some more, and then carefully placed two kisses on each side of her belly. He came back to her face and kissed her once more before kissing her forehead. Rapunzel grabbed his face and nuzzled his nose with hers.

“Aren’t you in need for attention today,” she teased with a sly smirk.

“I just missed you, that's all,” he replied as he pulled her closer, “Are you doing okay though? For a moment I thought we would be heading to the hospital.”

Rapunzel brought his hand to her lips and then relaxed on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“I’m fine,” she said, “They've been kicking a lot lately though. But the doctor said it’s normal. Hopefully they’ll let me sleep tonight.”

Eugene began to rub her belly gently again.

“You hear that you two,” he whispered against her belly, “You need to let Mommy sleep tonight. So not more fighting in there. Don’t make me come in there.”

“You already did though,” she said with a smirk, “About nine months ago or so.”

“Sunshine!” He hissed with a blush causing Rapunzel to laugh, “Don’t say that! They can hear you!”

Rapunzel simply brought him into a kiss and then stared into his eyes.

“I love you, Eugene Fitzherbert.” She said as she snuggled back into his arms.

“I love you too, Rapunzel Fitzherbert.” He replied and continued to rub her belly until she fell asleep.

Over the last few years, he has been grateful for all he and Rapunzel have accomplished. He wouldn’t have it any other way. A loving and supportive wife, happy little daughter, and soon to be twin babies. He wouldn’t trade it for the world. He was glad he purchased that plane ticket. After all, he is living his life after happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> The Procrastination Queen has arrived. This is a little snippet of Eugene's and Rapunzel's life as a married couple. I really enjoyed writing these two in this universe setting. There is so many ideas I had that I had to delete so many scenes out from all the "Placing Our Own Path" one shots. So I decided I will upload them in the future! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @purplerock11 and twitter @purplesworks


End file.
